wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Salad
"Fruit Salad" is a very well-known Wiggles song about making a fruit salad. This is also the one of the first food songs to be performed. Song Credits Wiggle Time! * M. Cook/A. Field/J. Fatt/G. Page * Published by EMI Music Publishing Yummy Yummy (1994 album) * Written by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (EMI Music) * Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page * Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. * Recorded at Tracking Station Studios. * M. Cook: bass guitar * A. Field: guitar J. Fatt: organ • G. Page: vocal * Additional Musicians: Vocals- Greg Truman Drums- Tony Henry LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing Australia) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Tony Gardner Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Play Piano with... The Wiggles * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * © 1994 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Big Birthday! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field ReWiggled A Tribute to The Wiggles * (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page - Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * © 2011 Steve Lane And The Autocrats * Recorded at Newmarket Studios * Steve Lane And The Autocrats appear courtesy of ABC Music A Wiggly Sing-Along Box Set * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Lachy! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums/Percussion: Jackie Barnes * Bass: Jeff McCormack * Guitar: Anthony Field * Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered by Jeff McCormack * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Anthony Field (Guitar) * Lachlan Gillespie (Piano) * Music Produced by Anthony Field Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Listen Transcript 1993 Transcript Anthony: Do you like fruit salad? It's yummy, isn't it? We're making our own fruit salad. You can make your own fruit salad at home. Make sure though there's an adult there who will let you use a plastic knife. 1998 Transcript Anthony: We're making some fruit salad. Everybody's helping. Murray, what are you up to? Murray: Anthony, I've got some grapes to put in the fruit salad bowl. Anthony: And Paul The Cook? Paul: I'm mixing up all the fruit in this bowl. Anthony: And Greg? Greg: Anthony, I'm chopping up some melon. Anthony: And Jeff, what are you doing over there? Jeff: I've peeled a banana. Wiggles: Beauty Mate. Anthony: Well, you might like to make your own fruit salad at home. Just make sure you have a plastic knife and you might like to have a grown-up around to help you, as well. Song Lyrics 1993 Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Let's make some fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's fun to do it the healthy way. (Uh, huh, huh!) Take all the fruit that you want to eat. It's gonna be a fruit salad treat! The first step, peel your bananas. The second step, toss in some grapes. The third step, chop up some apples. Chop up some melons, and put them on your plate. Now we've made it, it's time to eat it. (Uh, huh, huh!) It tastes so good that you just can't beat it. Give everyone a plate and a spoon. We'll all be eating it very soon! The first step, eat up the banana. The second step, eat up some grapes. The third step, eat up some apples. Eat the melons, now there's nothing on your plate! Now we've had our fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's time to put the scraps away. (Uh, huh, huh!) Wash the bowls and wash the spoon. Let's do it all again real soon! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, fruit salad! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, fruit salad! Fruit salad! Trivia * The Wigglemania version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * The Wiggle Around Australia version of both this song and Hot Potato were uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on August 3rd 2017. Gallery FruitSalad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in 1993 prologue FruitSalad-SongTitle.jpg|1993 song title FruitSalad.jpg|1993 version (Wiggle Time) GregSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Greg singing in 1993 version FruitSalad(Food).jpg|Grapes and bananas in 1993 version FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1998 prologue FruitSalad1998Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul the Cook in 1998 prologue FruitSalad-1998Prologue3.jpg|Beauty mate! FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|1998 song title FruitSalad-1998.jpg|1998 version Wiggle Time! (1998 video) FruitSalad-RainbowTitle.jpg|TV Series 2 song title FruitSalad-Live.jpg|1998 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|Another 1998 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|1999 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|1999 cameo (Wigglemix) FruitSalad-2000Live.jpg|2000 live FruitSalad-BigBrother.jpg|Big Brother FruitSalad-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) File:FruitSalad-2004Live.jpg|2004 live FruitSalad-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-2003Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) FruitSalad-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) FruitSalad-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-USALive.jpg|2005 version (Wiggledancing! LIVE In The USA) FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Greg in 2006 prologue FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|2006 Mariachi version (TV Series 5) MariachiGregSingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "Fruit Salad" BrettSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Brett singing the song FruitSalad-Spanish.jpg|Spanish version FernanditoSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Fernandito singing this song File:FruitSalad-LunaParkLive.jpg|Luna Park live FruitSalad-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam in 2006 live prologue FruitSalad-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing! Live In Concert) SamSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Sam singing this song FruitSalad-2007Live.jpg|2007 version (Pop Go the Wiggles Show) File:FruitSalad-2008Live.jpg|2008 live FruitSalad-2009Live.jpg|2009 version (Big Big Show in the Round) FruitSalad-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 2010 live prologue FruitSalad-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits in the Round) FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Fruit Salad from (Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) FruitSalad-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam in 2011 live prologue FruitSalad-2011Live.jpg|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) FruitSalad-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) FruitSalad-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld Coldplay-FruitSalad.jpg|Coldplay singing the song FruitSalad-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show File:FruitSalad-2012Live.jpg|2012 live FruitSalad-2013Prologue.jpg|2013 prologue FruitSalad-2013SongTitle.jpg|2013 song title FruitSalad-2013.jpg|2013 version SimonSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Simon singing the song EmmaSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Emma singing the song LachySingingFruitSalad.jpg|Lachy singing the song FruitSalad-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise FruitSalad-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version FruitSalad-104.3Myfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Studio performance FruitSalad-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:FruitSalad-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple store performance FruitSalad-2013Live.jpg|2013 live FruitSalad-Google.jpg|Google performance FruitSalad-WallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Wall Street Journal live FruitSalad-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesandEmmaSmithSingingFruitSalad.jpg|The Wiggles and Emma Smith singing this song FruitSalad-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club FruitSalad-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance FruitSalad-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby FruitSalad-2014Live.jpg|2014 live FruitSalad-Orchestra.png|Orchestra FruitSalad-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|Dee Why RSL Club 13707554_106078923165757_5931686438081751968_n.jpg|2016 live 1633849835_ea0328b160_o.jpg|2007 US live 12029633_10155992624035212_7821932863755829508_o.jpg|2015 live 212844176_2e15f6ded5_o.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur live Spring & Summer 2006 094.0.jpg|The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show version 141.JPG|2011 live N2_The_Wiggles_Stage.jpg|2003-2005 Tour version 2366129588_3b5512f068_o.jpg|2008 live 11092816_10153465973367018_5862063330806856726_o.jpg|2015 version Episode Appearances *The Party *Wiggle Food *Hygiene *Safety *Nutrition *We Like Fruit *Yummy, Yummy! *Fruit Salad *Shiver Me Timbers (Concert) *O'Reilly! *Is That Lachy? *Captain and the Tomatoes *Musical Cake *Paint a Portrait *Bow Wow Wow * Fruit Salad * A Fruity Day * Fruit Salad (Series 9 episode) * Rock And Roll Preschool * Yummy Yummy (Series 9 episode) * The Wiggly Plane Video Performances *Wiggle Time! *Yummy Yummy (Credits background music) *The Wiggles Movie (Cameo) *Wiggle Time! *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle Around Australia * Lachy! * Happy 15th Birthday! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA * The Best of The Wiggles * On the Road with The Wiggles Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *ITunes Live *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * The Best of The Wiggles * Lachy! * Karaoke Songs 2 * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles Video File:Fruit Salad 1993|Original 1993 version File:Fruit Salad yummy yummy|New 1998 version File:The Wiggles Hot Potato Fruit Salad|Wiggle Around Australia version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1993 songs Category:1993 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Food Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:2012 Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Big Birthday! (DVD) songs Category:Juice Music Songs